Papá
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Un final extraño para Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal, ¿cómo sería un reencuentro entre Harry y su padre, teniendo Harry solo 11 años? Para los que amamos ver a James y Lily Potter vivos y reencontrándose con Harry.


**Solo la idea es mía, todo lo demás pertenece a JK.**

**PAPÁ**

Tomaba té mientras sus amigas la tranquilizaban, pero para ella esto era demasiado. Llevaba ya 10 años sumida en una profunda depresión, reprimida bajo la custodia del mago más grande jamás visto, huyendo de las garras de Lord Voldemort. Pero aquel día todo era diferente, su marido había salido con su mejor amigo en busca de lo perdido. Una debilidad de su captor y pronto todo estaría resuelto, pero para ella no todo la parecía tan fácil.

Caminaba por los pasillos nerviosa, Dumbledore salió por la tarde del día anterior al ministerio y no había vuelto. Le habían mandado lechuzas contando lo ocurrido con Potter, Weasley y Granger, y seguía sin aparecer. Menos mal que el profesor Snape estaba ayudándola con todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en como los tres niños ya afirmaron ayer que alguien quería robar la piedra filosofal, y daba gracias a Merlín hoy de que los tres estuvieran vivos. Pasaba por delante del Gran Salón dispuesta a ver a Potter a la enfermería cuando alguien la llamó por detrás, por un momento, o incluso más pensó que la edad le pasaba factura.

- Minerva… - la voz del hombre sonó baja, casi como un susurro desgarrador.

- Tú … - respondió la mujer asustada, los ojos abiertos y con todo el cuerpo en tensión - no puede ser, no puede ser - comenzó a repetir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hermione andaba junto a Ron camino de la enfermería para ver a Harry, esperaba que pudiera salir con ellos de vuelta esa misma tarde. Algo en el camino los interrumpió, la profesora Mcgonagall hablaba con un hombre en el pasillo, cerca del Gran Salón. No lo conocía, a simple vista no lo había visto jamás en el colegio. Ron tampoco parecía conocerlo de nada. Cuando ya fueron a seguir su camino con cuidado de que la profesora no los viera Ron vio la cara del hombre, tiró del brazo de su amiga y ésta le miró.

- Mira la cara del hombre – la chica se fijó entonces, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo.

Salió de la enfermería diciéndole a Madame Pomfrey que si podía mandar todos los regalos recibidos hasta la torre de Gryffindor. De pronto sintió una gran alegría, sus dos mejores amigos corrían hacia él.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione mientras le abrazaba – no sabes lo que vimos Ron y yo, no podemos creerlo, seguro que es un malentendido, seguro, pero deberías de verlo tú.

- Eh Eh Eh… Hermione, me agobias, ¿Qué pasa? – diciendo esto Harry se echó hacia atrás.

- Amigo, había un hombre hablando con McGonagall al lado del Gran Salón y… - se calló y miró a Hermione con cara de angustia.

- Venga Ron, díselo.

- Y… se parecía mucho a ti – terminó diciendo esto mientras miraba la reacción de Harry.

- ¿Y?, yo no tengo familia, nadie que se parezca a mi – razonó Harry, pero dentro de él sabía quién había que se parecía mucho a él, pero no podía ser verdad.

- Si nos damos prisa llegamos a verlos, ojala sigan en el mismo sitio – dijo Hermione tirando de los dos para salir corriendo dirección del Gran Salón.

Para suerte de los tres niños la profesora y el misterioso hombre seguían conversando en el mismo lugar donde los habían dejado. Se pararon en seco escondidos para no ser vistos. Harry entonces miró fijamente, no podía ser, estaba soñando todavía, no se había recuperado después de la noche pasada en la enfermería y la lucha contra Voldemort. Sus amigos le miraron fijamente mientras empezó a andar lentamente, saliendo del escondite.

Se quedó parado, mirándole, como hacía cada noche que bajaba al espejo de Oesed. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, como si quisiera llorar mucho, como nunca había llorado. Era su padre, estaba segurísimo.

- ¡Potter! – gritó la profesora a la vez que giraba la cabeza y le miraba asustada.

Antes eso James Potter le miró, su hijo, aquel que había extrañado más que a nada en el mundo, su bebé. No despegaron los ojos el uno del otro, se miraron fijamente. Harry ando dos o tres pasos más, pero James seguía en shock, había venido a buscarlo y ahora que estaba delante no era capaz de reaccionar. Sintió como una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de su estómago, notó como las manos le temblaban cada vez más y las piernas le fallaban poco a poco. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y algún sollozo escapaba. Harry que se había quedado quieto no sabía qué hacer, esperaba con ansías que fuera su padre el que fuera a abrazarle, pero tenía tanto miedo de que desapareciera que era incapaz de moverse.

James entonces colapsó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando algo más, siguió mirando a su hijo y adivinó en la cara que le pasaba. Abrió lentamente los brazos luchando contra ese horrible temblor que le invadía. Harry entonces supo que era su padre y que ahí estaba para él y corrió lo más que pudo y se abrazó a James. Pasó los brazos por la espalda de su padre enterró la cara en el pecho de él. James entonces lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo cubriéndole casi por completo. Lloraba aún más que hacía un momento y entre susurros nombraba el nombre de su hijo, que por fin tenía con él.

Harry sollozaba un poquito mientras con las manos agarraba con fuerza la camisa de su padre para evitar que se marchara. Éste le pasaba a la vez las manos por la espalda y el pelo para calmarlo, intentando él mismo dejar de llorar.

Estuvieron un largo rato así abrazados hasta calmarse, solamente respirando, sintiéndose de nuevo juntos. James entonces prefirió que se levantaran y aunque sea en el Gran Salón conversar.

Tiró de su hijo hacia atrás y por primera vez en años le miró a la cara. Harry agachaba la cabeza cohibido mientras seguía medio agarrado a los brazos de su padre.

- Que mayor estás – le dijo su padre retirándole el pelo hacia atrás para verle mucho mejor y besarle en la frente – vamos dentro y nos sentamos a hablar.

Se levantaron y sin soltarse de la mano James guió de su hijo hasta uno de los bancos del comedor. Se sentó y Harry se quedó por un momento parado sin saber qué hacer. Su padre le esperó paciente hasta que el niño directamente se sentó encima de él apoyando media espalda y la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la voz le salió débil, pero unió todo el valor que puedo para preguntarlo.

- Es una larga historia, un gran engaño – James recordó todo lo que había hablado con Lily cuando encontrara el niño – te lo contaré más tranquilo, pero nos traicionaron, más de lo que crees, más de lo que ahora quiero contarte – le abrazó un poco más y le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo – más adelante te contaré todo, Minerva ya ha avisado al ministerio de todo lo ocurrido, Dumbledore no nos hará de nuevo daño.

Harry no supo que pensar ante eso, no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba su padre, pero él sentía que era su padre y con eso era suficiente.

- No me dejes nunca más – susurró a su padre.

- Claro que no campeón, desde ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado, pero solo mi cuidado – le respondió su padre con entereza, sonrió entonces sintiéndose muy feliz – mi cuidado y el de tu madre, Lily.

- ¿Vamos ahora a verla? – preguntó Harry emocionado.

- No, mañana, hoy prefiero que descanses, ya me contó la profesora lo ocurrido con la piedra filosofal - respiró hondo – y ahora mismo vamos a mándale una lechuza a tu madre con permiso de la profesora y tú te vas a dormir.

- No quiero que me dejes solo, por favor – le suplicó el niño.

- Bueno, mandamos la lechuza y yo voy a dormir contigo – entonces sonrió como hacía tiempo que no hacía, de ver la alegría y la paz en los ojos de Harry.

- Venga, mañana nos espera un largo día

James abrazó de nuevo a su hijo, no cabía en sí de felicidad y en como su mujer iba a estar cuando lo viera, tan igual a él pero con esos ojos de ella. Sabía que ella iba a llorar mucho más, tendría que pedirle paciencia a su hijo, porque sabía que la reacción de ella sería mucho más emotiva.

**Se te viene la idea y la escribes, sí, eso hice. Teniendo fics largos sin completar voy yo y hago un oneshot. Pero es que con el poco tiempo que tengo se me vino a la cabeza un reencuentro James/Harry siendo un niño todavía y bueno esto hice. Es corto, sí, solo quería poner esto. Continuarlo, no creo, sería muy retorcido explicar como James y Lily están vivos, reencuentro con Lily, pues… la verdad ahora mismo no creo, pero dependiendo de la gente que lea el oneshot ya veré. Y bueno dependiendo de mi tiempo libre que suele ser bastante escasito.**

**Espero que os guste y esas cosas. ¡Un saludo!**


End file.
